Black Butler:I'm the mystical hero
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Hi I'm Tiarra sorry I can't help you because I was sucked into a portal where I have to help Ciel or my planet will be destroy by darkness not only that but became a werecat because I'm the mystical one and did I mention try not to get me killed *sigh* oh well wish me good luck peeps because this is going to be one bloody ride


Chapter 1: I'm WHAT?

A girl with black hair put in braids, brown eyes and dark skin wearing black rip jeans, black sneakers with pink designs and black short sleeved shirt. Hi everyone that girl is me Tiarra aka AdorableCeline or AC for short. I'm author of 7 stories on my fanfics. I love anime, manga, cartoons, drawings etc. etc. etc. but let's get to the topic shall we

I'm sitting on the computer since my brother Kareem is done with his turn on the computer and since its Friday we get to stay up late. What I'm watching well my favorite anime Black Butler on Netflix. It's a great show that makes me smile in joy. Right now I'm on episode 13 of "His Butler, Freeloader" and so far it's a great episode

"Tiarra I'm going to play your games okay" my brother Kareem said. I glance at him before I answered "okay but don't play on my Bayonetta" I said seriously "come on Tiarra at least let me play it for a while" Kareem said. I look at my brother like he just grow a second head before I sigh "fine but save some money to buy techniques and stuff" Kareem nod before he ran to the living room

I shook my head before watching Black Butler. Right now Ciel is just taking out a deck of cards when Soma raise his hand "very sorry but I'm a busy man" the look on Ciel's face was priceless making me laugh. I continued watching Black Butler as Ciel play card with Lau "man I like Ciel and Sebastian" I said. Right when it's got to the part when Agni put Soma to bed it's froze "aw come on stupid computer" I said angrily. I wait for a few seconds before the screen went black "no please tell me the computer is still on" I look at the computer and sigh in relief when it's still on "thank god" I moved the mouse but the cursor didn't moved "the hell why it won't move" I keep moving the mouse but the cursor still won't move

I groan before slamming the mouse on the computer table "screw this" I got up before grabbing the door knob "fucking computer" I walked to the living room passing Kareem before getting my water from the fridge. Once I'm done drinking my water I put it back before passing Kareem before I stop suddenly. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, walking backwards before glancing at Kareem "the fuck" Kareem is in front the bed playing my game but something isn't right

"Kareem…are you okay?" I said hesitantly walking up to my brother. As I got closer to him I see that the game is frozen with Bayonetta in Crow within form "what the hell" I said in confusion before glancing at Kareem who is sitting cross-legged, fingers on the buttons and analog stick. I move my hand in front of his face but nothing happen

I move in front of him looking into his eyes "something not right here" I said before I gasped. His eyes were blank like he was hypnotized "what the fuck" I walked to the window before I gasped harder. Everyone is frozen like the world has stopped "what is going on" I ran to my mom's room when I saw her just putting on her coat but she was also frozen "wait a minute if they frozen then…why I still moving" I said before my eyes widen "the computer" I ran to my room that I share with my brother

I sat down on the chair staring at the screen "nothing wrong with it…wait a minute" a small dot appeared on the screen "where's that coming from" my eyes widen when the dot grew bigger before it took the whole screen. I stare at it in shock before words start to show on the dot. I read the words silently "hello Tiarra as you can see the world around you is frozen because an evil force has stopped the world from moving causing everything on earth to freeze. You're the only one who can save your planet from destruction as you have been chosen as the mystical one" "I'm the WHAT?" I yelled before I continued reading "Tiarra if you want to save the planet from darkness you must help Ciel found his parent's killer if you don't before December your world will fall into darkness forever" I gulped "the world will fall into darkness" I said in fear

"Do you accept this offer" a yes and no answer appear. I stare at the screen in thought. There are the pros and the cons. The pros are that I can see my favorite anime characters, helping Ciel and saving the world. The cons are that everybody can die, the world will fall into darkness and I can be killed. I sigh before I open my eyes. I had chosen my answer

I move the mouse the yes before clicking it 'thank you Tiarra as for your gratitude you'll be granted mystical powers as you become a werecat now prepare for your journey" "a werecat, journey what the fuck" the dot starts to spin before it became a portal "holy shit" I yelled as I was sucked inside the computer screaming for my life. As I screamed I saw a ground coming fast "holy shitcookies" I yelled crashing into a bush. I got out of the bush taking the leaves out of my hair "worst day ever" I said before I gasped. My fingers now had claws on them "the hell" I turn around before I saw a window showing my reflection

I still wearing the same clothes but I look different. I had two black cat ears on top of my head; my eyes are now fuchsia with slit pupils and long fluffy black tail from my tailbone. I open my mouth to revealed sharp canines teeth before closing it "oh fuck me" I groan before I heard a voice "Sebastian what is this?" "No fucking way" I turn my head slowly around before I saw a boy with dark blue eyes and dark navy blue hair wearing suit, black eyepatch over his right eye and two rings on his finger one on his middle finger on his right hand and one on his thumb on his left hand

"I don't know Sir but she look new" a man with black hair and red eyes stare at me wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and gloves "Ciel and Sebastian" I whispered "Tiarra you must help Ciel if you want to save your planet" the voice said. Ciel walked up to me before he snap his fingers "excuse me little girl but who are you?" he asked

I didn't say nothing as I process in thought "Sebastian make her talk" "will do Master" Sebastian walked up to me before he grab my shoulders "tell me child where did you come from hmm?" I didn't response as my eyes went into a daze "this is a waste of time Sebastian get rid of" Ciel was cut short when I start to whimper before Ciel or Sebastian say anything I open my mouth with two little words "HOLY SHIT" man is my day fucked up as hell


End file.
